CnR International Croatian/Hrvatski
CnR International - Croatian/Hrvatski Dobro došli na CrazyBob's Cops and Robbers! Ispod imate osnovne informacije, ali od velike vrijednosti koji su prevedeni na hrvatski kako bi se novim igračima bolje razumjeli koncept poslužitelja. How to Play - Kako igrati Nema specifičnog cilja u CnR-u, radite što želite. No kakogod, postoji par osnovnih stvari koje bi svaki igrač trebao znati: Pravila'' Naravno da je bitno da svaki igrač zna pravila. Pročitajte ih! '''Boje u igri Dolje su boje koje označavaju igrače te njihova značenja. * Bijela - nedužni civil * Plava - predstavnik zakona: policija / liječnik (medic) / prodavač oružja (svjetlija boja=veći rank, čin) * Ljubičasto - Policija koja traži pojačanje * Žuta - sumnjivac (eng. suspect), može mu se izdati kazna (NE pucati) * Narančasta - traženi sumnjivac (može ga se uhapsiti) * Zelena - vozač na dužnosti (nedužni civil) Predstavnici zakona/Policija Predstavnici zakona moraju braniti grad i nedužne civile od kriminala. Policajci često patroliraju gradom kako bi zaustavili kriminal, javni liječnici (eng. medic) nastoje liječiti druge igrače, dok prodavači/nabavljači oružja za policiju nastoje opskrbiti policiju oružjem. Mnogi zločini su prijavljeni (vidljivi predstavniku zakona) samo ako je predstavnik zakona u blizini, stoga bi policajci trebali patrolirati čitavim gradom. Sumjivcima (eng. suspects, žuta boja na mapi) bi policajci trebali izdati tvz. "kaznu", dok bi kriminalci (narančasta boja na mapi) trebali biti uhapšeni (pritisnite 2 u policijskom vozilu ili MMB ako ste van vozila kako biste uhapsili kriminalca). Policajci dobivaju bodove (eng. score) i novce za hapšenja, kazne i asistencije pri uhićenju, stoga radite u timu s drugim policajcima! Civili Civili odabiru specifičan skill, koji im daje prednost u nekom aspektu igre, ali ih ne ograničava u smislu onoga što mogu raditi. Pogledajte Stranicu Skillova za punu listu skillova s detaljnijim informacijama o pojedinom skillu. Civili imaju širok raspon aktivnosti koje mogu raditi, a dobivaju bodove (eng. score) za svaku završenu aktivnost u igri (misiju, pljaču itd.). Ako ste kreativni, možete zaraditi mnogo novca! Kao civil, na Vama je da poštujete zakon, ili trpite posljedice ne poštivanja istog, odabir je Vaš! Vožnja preko ograničenja na ovom serveru nije prekršaj, ali krađa auta, pljačkanje drugog igrača, prodavanje droge i dostavljanje ilegalnih stvari su sve primjeri aktivnosti koje će povisiti vašu traženost (eng. wanted level). Ako vaš wanted level postane pre visok, izdaje se nalog za Vašim uhićenjem (eng. Warrant for arrest issued) te ćete postati traženi sumnjivac odnosno kriminalac (narančasta boja na mapi). Ukoliko budete uhićeni provest ćete neko vrijeme u zatvoru! Osnovna igra Ako ste prije igrali Grand Theft Auto, CnR ne smije biti prekompliciran. Snažno predlažemo da znate malo GTA: San Andreas prije igranja CnR. Kontrole igara konfigurirane su u postavkama Grand Theft Auto i ovdje se neće objasniti, osim onog koji je jedinstven u SA-MP-u: Pritisnite G za ulazak u vozilo kao putnika ećina informacija o igrama izložena je u chatu (gore lijevo) i naredbe se unose u chat. Da biste chatali ili unijeli naredbu, pritisnite tipku T ili F6, upišite svoj tekst ili / naredbu i pritisnite Enter. Prefiks / identificira naredbu. Mnoge su naredbe slične njihovom imenu; pokušati opljačkati igrač, na primjer, zapisati / opljačkati u chat okviru. Pogledajte Command Page za detaljan popis naredbi i njihovu upotrebu. Napišite / help, / naredbe ili /faq u igri za pomoć. CnR Rules - Pravila CrazyBob's cops and robbers (u daljnjem tekstu i CnR) je INTERNATCIONALNI SERVER. Možete komunicirati jezikom kojim želite unutar servera. Admini mogu djelovati u okviru pravila servera kako to osobno vide (te sukladno i reagirati), stoga obratite posebnu pažnju na ono što kažu. Koristite zdrav razum! U nastavku je lista općih pravila servera: 1. Poštujte admine Admini su ovdje kako bi svima osigurali zabavu i poštenu igru. Obratite pozornost na ono što kažu i imajte razumijevanja jer su i admini ljudi - oni nisu svemogući i ne mogu se baviti sa svime. Ne vrijeđajte admine i poštujte njihove odluke. Također je zabranjeno uključivanje na server sa admin-nickom. 2. Poštujte druge igrače Zapamtite da je ovo samo igra, nema potreba za spuštanjem na osobni nivo. Ne vrijeđajte igrače i nemojte namjerno smetati igračima koji gledaju svoja posla. 3. Nema DM-a (DeathMatch-a) / nasumičnog ubijanja Dozvoljeno se braniti ako ste napadnuti, ali nasumično napadanje drugih igrača nije dozvoljeno. CnR nije deathmatch server, i bit ćete udaljeni sa istog ukoliko budete ekscesivno nasumično ubijali ili napadali druge igrače. 4. Policajci: Nema napadanja nedužnih civila ili ubijanja drugih policajaca Policajci NE SMIJU napadati nedužne civile (bijela i zelena boja na mapi) ili druge predstavnike zakona (plava boja na mapi). Upravo suprotno, policija štiti nedužne civile. Također, predstavnici zakona ne smiju uzimati vozila nedužnim civilima. 5. Nema varanja/"hackanja" ili stjecanja prednosti pomoću bugova (nedostataka u igri) Igrači koje se ulovi da varaju ("hackiraju") ili stječu prednost pomoću bugova biti će uklonjeni sa servera (tzv. banovani) a u nekim slučajevima će im profil/račun (tzv. account) biti zapečaćen. Odgovorni ste za svakoga tko koristi Vaš pristup internetu (internetsku konekciju), a posebice ste odgovorni za svoj profil na CnR-u. Ukoliko prepoznate bug, molimo Vas da ga prijavite adminu pomoću PM (Private Message) sustava ili na forumu u temu predviđenu za to. 6. Nema dodataka igri (tzv. "modova") Jedini mod dozvoljen na CnR-u je Mod Detaljne Minimape. Bilo što pored toga, bez obzira mislili da se time ne stječe nikakva prednost, nije dozvoljeno na serveru. Molimo da koristite čistu instalaciju GTA San Andreas-a pri igranju na CnR-u. Ovo pravilo je ovdje kako bi se osigurala najveća moguća jednakost među igračima te kako bi što veći broj igrača vidio istu stvar te imao jednako okružje. 7. Nema reklamiranja/spama Reklamiranje drugih servera, foruma, IRC kanala i sličnog je apsolutno zabranjeno. Pod time se također misli i na website-ove, druge servere i udruženja igrača (tzv. "klanove"). Nema reklamiranja klanova i prikupljanja članova za iste. Chat u sklopu igre već ide dovoljno brzo, nema potrebe za dodatnim spamom. Makar bilo vezano za igru, molimo Vas da ne spammate chat sa "prodajem xxx kod yyy" reklamiranjem. 8. Nema pauziranja Ne pauzirajte igru radi bilo kojeg razloga. Ako morate ići dalje od mjesta gdje igrate, tzv. "afk" (eng. away from keyboard), odjavite se sa servera (naredba /q) te se ponovno prijavite kada ste se vratili nazad. Igrači koji pauziraju biti će automatski udaljeni sa servera (tzv. "kickani"). 9. NEMA odjavljivanja kako biste izbjegli BILO ŠTO Ne odjavljujte se iz igre ukoliko imate na sebi hit, ukoliko vas netko napada, pokušava opljačkati ili ukoliko admin izdaje kaznu nad Vama. Igrači koji se odjavljuju kako bi izbjegli nešto od navedenog nemaju neku reputaciju na ovom serveru, te će biti sankcionirani od strane admina. 10. Vozite propisno! Vozite u desnoj traci (ne lijevoj), prelazite s lijeva, i ne zabijajte se u druge igrače kad god je to moguće. Iako ovo nije roleplay server, pokušajte propustiti predstavnike zakona u prometu. 11. Policajci ne rade s civilima Predstavnici zakona ne bi trebali raditi s civilima. Smijete prihvaćati mito (eng. bribe) po vlastitom nahođenju, ali policajci se NE SMIJU voziti sa kriminalcima i ne bi smjeli raditi s civilima. CnR Forum Rules - CnR Forum pravila Originalni post vlasnika servera, CrazyBob-a Dobrodošli na naše nove forume! Ovi forumi su privatni. Zadržavamo pravo uskratiti pristup bilo kojem korisniku za kojeg smatramo da to ima osnove. Ovi forumi bi mogli sadržavati eksplicitne materijale, čiji sadržaji bi mogli biti neprikladni za mlađe/maloljetnike. Ovi forumi bi mogli sadržavati materijale koje neki ljudi smatraju napadnima. Na Vama je odgovornost izbjegavanja sadržaja koji smatrate napadnim. Sav sadržaj stavljen od strane nekog korisnika jest i njegova/njena vlastita odgovornost. Mišljenja izražena od strane pojedinaca na ovim forumima su njihova osona i ne reprezentiraju ili posredno izražavaju poglede admin team-a CrazyBob's Cops And Robbers zajednice. Informacije i sadržaj na ovim forumima su vlasništvo pojednica koji ih je i postao. Ne smijete postati, kopirati, reproducirati ili na bilo koji način koristiti sadržaj ovih foruma za bilo koju namjenu bez napisne dozvole korisnika koji ga je prvoto postao. Nemogućnost poštivanja ovih pravila rezultirat će upozorenjem. Ukoliko dosegnete 5 upozorenja, vaš će forum račun (tzv. account) biti stavljen na probni rok i nećete biti u mogućnosti postati 5 dana. Kada vam račun bude ponovno u potpunosti osposobljen, svako sljedeće upozorenje rezultirat će u deaktivaciji Vašeg računa u periodu od jednog tjedna (7 dana). Ako dosegnete 10 upozorenja, Vaš će račun biti u potpunosti deaktiviran u periodu od mjesec dana (30 dana). Upozorenja se automatski miču (resetiraju) nakon 90 dana. Molimo da obratite pozornost da su ovo samo okvirni uvjeti ponašanja na forumima - naime, Vaš račun može biti stavljen na probu ili deaktiviran od strane administratora, ovisno o nahođenju, na neodređen period. U nastavku slijede pravila foruma: * Glavno pravilo je: koristite zdrav razum. Nismo jako strogi po pitanju toga što / kada / gdje postate, ali molimo Vas da koristite malo zdravog razuma. * Postajte u pravoj sekciji (odjeljku). Imamo različite sekcije s razlogom, nastojte postati u prikladnoj sekciji. * Nemojte spamati. Ovo je pravilo veoma jednostavno, višestruko beskorisno postanje biti će smatrano kao spam. Ovo pravilo uključuje i spammanje privatnih poruka (PM-ova) * Nemojte reklamirati. Svi eksterni linkovi moraju biti relevantni. Ovo nije mjesto gdje vrbujete ljude za svoj nov poredak. * Nema linkova za download aplikacija. Za sigurnost svih, ne smijete postati linkove koji vode do downloada za aplikacije / skripte. * Nema eksplicitnog seksualnog sadržaja. Golotinja je ovdje dozvoljena, kakogod, ovo nisu forumi pornografskog sadržaja. Ništa eksplicitno molimo. * Nema ilegalnih sadržaja ili linkova, uključujući linkove koji vode na bilo koju stranicu s ilegalnim sadržajem. * Nemojte ponovno postati mnogo vremena nakon prethodnog posta (tzv. bump) u starije teme. Ukoliko nemate nešto korisno za dodati, nemojte odgovarati na stare teme bez razloga. * Nemojte "trollati" / vrijeđati / počinjati prepirke s drugim korisnicima. Ako nemate nešt lijepo za reći, nemojte ništa niti govoriti. Ovo se pravilo ne primjenjuje na Bitching and Moaning sekciju (sekciju za žaljenje i zavijanje o... svemu). * Nemojte postati nečiju sliku ili privatne informacije bez pristanka te osobe. * Poštujte specifična pravila foruma! Ovo je pravilo veoma važno: Neki podforumi imaju posebna pravila glede postanja i odgovaranja na teme. Nemogućnost poštivanja ovih pravila će definitivno rezultirati upozorenjem. * Ne svađajte se s moderatorima/administratorima. Ako imate problem s time kako rade, pošaljite im privatnu poruku (PM). * Ne dijelite svoj račun i sa kime. Računi koje koristi više ljudi biti će deaktivirani. * Nema nepotrebne "moderacije" s Vaše strane. Pustite moderatore da rade svoj posao. Prijavite (report-ajte) post ako za time ima potrebe, ali nemojte zlouporabljivati mogućnost prijave posta/ova. Ova se pravila mogu promijeniti u bilo kojem trenutku. Administratori mogu primjeniti pravila i reagirati po vlastitom nahođenju. Banani ste? Ne možete se spojiti? PRVO PROČITAJTE OVO Ukoliko se pri spajanju na server pojavi poruka: "You are banned from this server": * 1) Probajte se ponovno spojiti. Zbog kvara(bug-a), moguće je da se ova poruku pojavi, iako niste banani. * 2) Banani ste. Ako ste banani: Banovi istječu nakon 2 tjedna. Ukoliko ste Vi ili neka druga osoba sa iste IP adrese banani zbog varanja(cheats), ne možete poslati molbu za unban. Pisanjem u ovoj sekciji, tvrdeći da je to bio Vaš brat ili Vaš kućni ljubimac, odnosno prošenjem za micanje bana samo možete napraviti veću štetu te si produžiti trajanje bana. Morate čekati dok ban ne istekne. Sve se bilježi, zato Vas molimo da ne trošite Vaše ni Naše vrijeme i trud, uzalud. Ukoliko ste banani zbog nekog drugog razloga i želite poslati molbu za smanjenje odnosno micanje bana, slobodno pišite u ovoj sekciji(klikom na New Thread). Budite svjesni da admini ne mogu proći kroz sve molbe. U nekim slučajevima, morat ćete počekati da vaš ban istekne. Smijem li igrati na drugom serveru? Ne, ne smijete, osim ako ne dobijete dopuštenje od Administratora da možete igrati na drugom serveru. Ukoliko ne možete doći do informacija o serveru u server pretraživaču(server browser): * 1) Provjerite da li server uopće radi. Provjerite game-monitor(slika ispod) da biste vidjeli ako serveri rade. Ili, možete ući u IRC te pitati. * 2) Provjerite da li su Vam drugi serveri vidljivi(u server browser-u). * 3) Ukoliko CnR serveri rade, a vi ih ne možete vidjeti, dok ostale servere vidite normalno, vjerovatno ste range banani Ukoliko ste range banani: Range banovi obično ne istječu. Ako znate da niste napravili ništa pogrešno, napišite ovdje(klikom na New Thread) vaše in-game ime te vrijeme bana. Administratori mogu vidjeti Vašu IP adresu u postu, zato ju ne morate pisati. Budite svjesni da se sve bilježi te ukoliko ste banani zbog varanja(cheats), Vaš ban se neće maknuti. Osim toga, važno je spomenuti da se neki range banovi ne mogu maknuti zbog sigurnosnih razloga. U tom slučaju, ispričavamo se zbog eventualnih neugodnosti. Ukoliko se pri spajanju na server pojavi poruka "Your ISP has been banned due to abuse": Ukoliko znate da niste napravili ništa pogrešno, molimo Vas da u ovoj sekciji napišete post sa svojim in-game imenom. Ukoliko niste registrirani na CnR serverima(novi korisnik), molimo Vas da nam date željeni nick koji ćete koristiti. Prije toga provjerite da odabrani nick nije zauzet na Player Stats stranici. Donirali ste? Pročitajte kako do Statusa Donatora Ukoliko ste donirali, prije svega, hvala Vam. Vašom donacijom pomažete da CnR i dalje živi. Cjelokupni iznos donacije odlazi u plaćanje servera i web stranice. Nitko od toga novca ne profitira. Molimo Vas da zapamtite da Vašom donacijom pomažete serveru te da ne kupujete nikakve specijalne dodatke/povlastice. Svaka povlastica dana donatorima je samo dodatak koji je odlučen sa Naše strane. Kako bi se spriječila zloupotreba računa, igrači koji su donirali manje od 10 USD neće dobiti Status Donatora u igri. Ispričavamo se zbog eventualnih neugodnosti izazvanih ovim pravilom. Naravno, možete donirati i manji iznos, znajući da također pomažete serveru. Moguće je donirati i za druge igrače, zasebnim donacijama. Nemojte zaboraviti napisati njihovo in-game ime pri ispunjavanju formulara. Status Donatora ne može se prebaciti na drugi račun. Kako dobiti Status Donatora na serverima: (NOVO) Odite na stranicu ***Potvrda Donacije*** te ispunite formular. Moguće je da proces davanja Vašeg Statusa Donatora potraje(od nekoliko tjedana do mjesec dana), zato Vas molimo da budete strpljivi. Ukoliko čekate više od mjesec dana te još uvijek niste dobili Status Donatora, pobrinite se da imate sve točne podatke te ponovno ispunite formular. Donatori dobivaju Status Donatora na CnR serverima, ali donacijom ne dobivate nikakve specijalne statuse na forumima, IRC-u ili bilo kojim drugim mjestima vezanim za CnR. Zahvaljujemo Vam na Vašim donacijama! Prijevare / Kupnja Statusa Donatora - PROČITATI In-Game Prijevare / Kupnja In-Game stvari / Kupnja Statusa Donatora * 1) SVE izvan skripte/komandi(u igri) je NA VLASTITU ODGOVORNOST Kupnja bilo čega od drugog igrača, bez korištenja za to predviđenih in-game komandi, je na vlastitu odgovornost. Ne biste trebali prisustvovati transakcijama osim ako nisu ugrađene u CnR-u, za Vašu vlastitu sigurnost. Postoje komande za sigurnu kupnju i prodaju in-game stvari. * 2) Drugi igrači vam NE SMIJU prodavati Status Donatora Iako je moguće donirati za prijatelje, igrači ne smiju prodavati Statuse Donatora za prave novce niti za in-game stvari/novce. Drugi igrači Vam ne mogu staviti Status Donatora te nitko vas nikada neće tražiti lozinku za stavljanje istog. Ne kupujte Status Donatora, donirajte serveru ukoliko stvarno želite pomoći u održavanju servera. NE davajte svoje lozinke nikome za dobivanje Statusa Donatora. Igrači koji prodaju Statuse Donatora biti će banani. * 3) Nemojte prodavati in-game stvari za prave novce Nitko na nikakav način ne profitira u CnR-u, dok puno ljudi ulaže veliku količinu vremena i truda u to da biste Vi mogli igrati. Ukoliko na nekakav način zarađujete dok igrate, bolje vam je da donirate i pomognete serveru da i dalje živi. Ukoliko se otkrije da prodajete bilo kakve in-game stvari za prave novce, vaš račun biti će resetiran i/ili izbrisan. Iako male prijevare nisu zabranjene, one nisu niti podržane. Ukoliko varate ljude, budite spremni snositi posljedice u bilo koje vrijeme. Još jednom istaknimo da igrači koji budu uhvaćeni da koriste tuđi račun, biti će banani i njihovi računi biti će onesposobljeni(disabled) i/ili izbrisani. Sigurnost lozinki * 1) NIKADA I NIKOMU NE DAVAJTE SVOJU LOZNIKU, ZBOG IKAKVOG RAZLOGA Vaš račun je Vaša odgovornost. Ne postoji nikakav razlog da date svoju lozinku ikome. Dijeljenje računa je zabranjeno, a drugi igrači ne moraju ulaziti u Vaš račun kako bi Vam poslali in-game stvari. Ukoliko nekome date svoju lozinku, budite spremni na to da će Vam sve stvari biti pokradene. * 2) NE KORISTITE ISTU LOZINKU NA VIŠE MJESTA(posebno ne na drugim sa-mp serverima) Svako mjesto u kojem upisujete lozinku ima pristup istoj. Puno ljudi je ugrozilo svoju lozinku zbog korištenja iste na drugi serverima. * 3) Ne koristite tuđe račune Ukoliko se spojite na tuđi račun zbog bilo kakvog razloga, biti ćete banani te vaši računi onesposobljeni(disabled). Category:CnR International